


Ink

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (at least i think??), Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Sad, Short, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "Got a tattoo said 'together thru life'Carved in your name with my pocket knifeAnd you wonder when you wake up will it be alrightFeels like there's something broken inside"Jim Kirk was thirty when he got his first tattoo.*Based on "Ink" by Coldplay.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "INK." I JUST WROTE THE STORY.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a new series! They're all little song-inspired drabbles. This one's a little bit long, but whatever.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

            Jim Kirk was thirty when he got his first tattoo.

 

            Yeah, he was a little behind with the times, but hey, you try being cooped up in a spaceship for five years. There aren't many tattoo parlors on the moons of distant solar systems.

 

            But the Enterprise had just finished her five-year mission in space, and everyone was going their own ways. The ship and her crew were grounded for who knew how long, and Jim had absolutely no clue what he was going to do for who knew how long.

 

            So, Jim figured, what the hell. Midlife crisis. Let's get a tattoo. Because that makes sense.

 

            And of course he had to drag along Spock, because why the hell not. He had absolutely no clue when he might see the dark-haired Vulcan again after that, and he wasn't feeling ready to say goodbye just yet.

 

            So Jim dragged Spock along to the dirtiest, dingiest, most questionable-looking tattoo parlor he could find in LA.

 

            The entire time that Jim was getting the tattoo, Spock prattled on about how illogical tattoos were, and how Jim would no doubt regret it someday when he was old and wrinkly, to which Jim responded, that's if he ever lived to get old and wrinkly, which made Spock shut up. But he started talking again soon enough, because it seemed like Spock wasn't ready to face the silence of being alone yet either.

 

            After the tattoo was finished, though, and Jim showed it to Spock, Spock couldn't seem to find any more reasons to fault him for getting it.

 

            There, just on the inside of Jim's wrist, was a small tattoo of a starship.


End file.
